Acceptance
by DoomOverlord
Summary: Post-FF13. Cocoon's held up in the sky. Our six brave heroes have given everyone a fresh start and life begins anew for many. Yuj becomes attracted to a certain hero. This is his story as he tries to win the heart of a former l'cie.
1. A little background story

It's been a while since I've tried my hand at writing. It's been an entire year and a half since last I wrote for the fun of it. It's my fault, and for that, I apologize. My readers deserve better and I won't lie to them. I cannot blame my absence upon any agent outside of my control. No…I did not write because I was just lazy. I can't blame it on school, which has only become easier and easier as I grow up. I can't blame it on my patient, loving family. I can't blame it on my nosy, insane friends. The one to blame here is me.

I don't know how I can say "sorry" the right way. After losing an entire year and a half, I can only wish that you can continue reading my work; that you continue giving me your constructive criticism as you once did in the past. I am sorry to all who awaited the next chapters of my story, one that will never be finished. That project has been abandoned…but a new one arises. When I thought the matter over, I realized that perhaps the best way to say sorry to all of you was to take up writing once more.

I wish to thank all of you for giving me the will to write, for giving me reason to keep on going. I would like to thank everyone who gave me criticism and helped me advance as a writer. The journey ahead has many twists and turns. I have no idea where I'm going. That's why I can't wait to find out. Thank you all for just being there.

And so…I am reborn…

* * *

Title: Acceptance

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. I do not own the canon plot of the story. My few property consists of my father's watch, my school bag and supplies, and this computer that ties me to the rest of the world.

* * *

It is always amazing…watching humanity cooperate and advance onto their future. I was afraid back then. I was scared of what would happen and I never knew just how it would come to happen. That's when I met Snow. He gave me inspiration, instilled within me hope for a bright future. I don't know what it is about him but Snow just radiates happiness and joy.

He introduced me to the gang and I quickly came to know Lebreau, Gadot, Maqui and the rest of Nora. That was a long time ago. Lebreau easily inserted herself into my life as a guardian of sorts. She watched over every single one of us, fulfilling the motherly role…one I never experienced before. I'm grateful for Nora. Most of the members were orphans as well. They connected with me. Along with Lebreau and Snow, Nora quickly became my new family.

Nora pushed me all the way. Whenever times were desperate, someone was always there to guide me. I can't thank any of them enough for saving my life over and over. I used to hate people; thinking it unfair of the world for depriving me of happiness. The envy I felt every time I saw a child with his mother was so overwhelming. I was driven to insanity by life itself. I thought myself worthless. There I was, the little suffering thing I used to be; but life kept going on. "Life goes on…with or without you," as Lightning once told me. The suicidal thoughts that manifested into my mind were powerful. Depression seeped into every tiny crevice of my body. I ached with the subtle pain of depression, with the awful relief of the thought of suicide. I never took my life. Thinking back on it, it was the best choice I ever made. You can call me a coward. I believe it was something else.

That was before I entered Nora. Life became easier after that and I cheered up as a person. My personality went through a metamorphosis and I shifted from thoughts of suicide to dreams of the future. I realized that I didn't want to die yet. I hadn't gone through 14 years of suffering and trauma to give up then. I can't thank Nora enough.

My life changed its course. For the first time in my life, I got to know myself. I learned about me more than ever before. Furthermore, Nora taught me that I can't blame others for my misfortune. It taught me that there are good people in the world; that there are things worth fighting for. I opened myself farther down the line. I let myself connect to others. I got to know people outside of Nora and it seemed that life would go on just fine. Aside from fighting beasts and taking care of business with Nora, nothing was going wrong. Of course, life always finds a way to fuck everything up.

When the rogue Pulse fal'cie was discovered within the vestige, all hell broke loose. People were already panicking from the incident at Euride. When news of something pulsian on cocoon reached the ears of the people, chaos reigned and dominated the field. All the brain-washed civilians called for a purge. After all, what easier way to solve a problem than to shove it away? No one wanted to go to Pulse. Society had convinced us Pulse was hell; that everything Pulsian was evil. Fear controlled the public and the mob struck out. That was what caused the Purge.

We were there. Nora, I mean. Bodhum was where we spent most of our time. Once we found out that the Purge was just a hoax, we had to step in. That's just who we are. When the strong trample the weak, we'll be there to give the underdog a fighting chance. After all, the army's no match for Nora…or so we thought.

That's in the past now. Cocoon's been crystallized, held up in the sky by a strong pillar. Ragnarok…that's what saved us. The being meant to bring our destruction saved our lives instead. Maybe humans are worth saving after all, huh? Those six…they did all of it. By defying the foretold fate the fal'cie gave us, our future was rewritten. The six l'cie fought their way to the future.

Even now, some people wish to bring back the fal'cie despite having been told the truth. We had depended on the fal'cie so much. Life is much different now that people have to support themselves. No fal'cie to make food anymore, or regulate weather patterns. In a sense, it's for the best. It gives people things to do. "A bored human is a dangerous one," as I was once told by the facility manager. I can definitely agree to that statement.

I've also learned, however, that humans aren't just dangerous. We're quite capable of producing true art and beauty. You just have to keep an open eye.

* * *

I'm a little rusty, so pardon my wording at the moment. Anyway, I've gotten back into writing. I will finish this story so just wait a little for the next chapter. Also, to any FF13 fans out there, forgive me if there are discrepancies between this story and the game itself. It was a long time ago since I played the game so my memory might be off over some things.

So there it is. A short chapter to begin this fiction. Yuj was neglected to much. Poor kid doesn't get enough screen time. His background is also very vague, so it's intriguing using him as a main character.


	2. Confession?

Title: Acceptance

Legend: _Italics _equals thoughts. **Bold **equals stressed / important words. 0.o Obvious, but might as well put it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of FF13, or anything of FF13 itself. My few property consists of my school bag, my father's watch, school supplies, a number 2 pencil I found yesterday, and this computer that ties me to the rest of the world.

* * *

When I recuperated from my state of depression, I explored my mind. As all the negative thoughts just filtered out of my body, I become a relaxed and easy-going person. I could turn my attention to other things. Probably the first thing I found out was that I love clothes. Clothes filled in the colors of life; they brought everything to life! It was the small joys that clothes provided for me that helped me get on with life. With that realization, I also slowly discovered something more important.

My previous life had not allowed for many dating opportunities. The facility manager had never encouraged relationships of any kind and always punished those who misbehaved. With my attitude and thought process, I figured it would be easier to just isolate myself from everyone else. Don't mess with anyone and you won't get into trouble, right? That was one of my grave mistakes.

People aren't meant to be isolated. Humans are socialist beings. Throughout history, we have progressed and advanced as a species through our **collaborative **efforts. In order to change the future, everybody has to chip in a little. One man can't save the world alone. I didn't realize this back then, but it seems so obvious now. So there I was all alone. I had no friends and I quickly shoved away all who tried to connect to me. I was desperate for some contact but I denied it. I denied feeling lonesome. I denied that I needed a friend. I thought I could get on by myself. And Nora saved me. Blah, blah, blah…I already told you how they did it. What I haven't told you is what I discovered later on that was so important.

Nora always hung out around Bodhum at the beach. The sandy shores just drew us all in. The calming waves and the cool breeze enticed us. There were always others at the beach too. There were lots of beautiful women there; I got quite a few looks from them myself. I spend a lot of time on my hair and clothes to look nice. It took me a few tries to get my hair the way it is, layered perfectly. I practically had to travel all over Palumpolum to find the perfect wardrobe. Yeah, I got asked out quite a bit by girls. Not to sound conceited or anything, but I do look good, I guess. Gadot gets really jealous sometimes. He's still looking for a girlfriend and he probably gets real exasperated that I get all the attention. I find it very humorous. He always asks me why I always turn them down. It's not that their ugly or mean or nasty. It's not that I think myself above them or that I don't need romance. I'm just not attracted to women that way.

I wish I had a camera in that moment. Gadot's face was priceless! I left him there without another word and walked away sipping my coffee. I assume he talked to Lebreau about it because the next time I visited her bar, she took me aside and asked me if I wanted to talk.

"What's there to talk about?" I had asked her, trying to sound cool and casual.

"What's not to talk about? This is important, isn't it?" Lebreau was just that way. Nora's personal, meddlesome, motherly figure. I looked into her face and tried to deduce whether she was simply kidding with me or genuinely concerned. I couldn't help but laugh at the situation, and she furrowed her eyebrows in slight annoyance. "Alright then…if you won't start, I will. How do you feel about it?" I wondered if Gadot had put her up to talking with me. It was a personal matter but I could trust Lebreau. I know that she wouldn't put me down because of what my orientation is. She's far above that sort of humiliation. She was right. I hadn't told anybody I was gay before. I never hinted at it neither, as I did with Gadot and it was a big deal.

"I'm gay." That was my response. I'll give it to Lebreau though, she never missed a beat.

"Uh huh, I know that much already, seeing you as how you are." That struck me as odd.

"What do you mean?"

"Yuj, do I really need to answer that question? It kind of radiates off you," she smirked at me. I could feel the heat ascend onto my face. Was it that obvious? Then again, how often do guys pay so much attention to clothes?

"Isn't that a little stereotypical?" I rose to defend myself. I wasn't going to let Lebreau get away classifying me.

"Yeah, a little bit. But you know what they say…if the shoe fits-" I began walking away. The audacity of that woman to categorize my likes was a little too much. It was harsh of me to walk away. She was just kidding, after all. I heard her call my name, but I didn't pay any attention. I would apologize later. I had other things to do. I slowly walked to my apartment building, a shabby, old building near the outskirts of town. It was a little embarrassing to live in, but I managed. The rent was cheap, landlord wasn't the stereotypical bitch, and it was quiet. I was about to enter the building when I realized I didn't have my keys or coat with me. I remember sighing in defeat. I would have to go all the way back to the bar and retrieve my keys from the coat rack, along with my coat.

"Well, well…looky here…little Yuj is back. Want your keys, hon?" That Lebreau sure caught on quick. I swear, it's scary at times.

"Hey, Lebreau?" I received no response. She turned her gaze away from me, and motioned towards the coat rack. Hesitantly, I walked past her towards my coat. I felt in the pockets, feeling for the cold, jagged metal that would signify keys. _Great…Lebreau's playing games with me again._ "Lebreau?" Again, no response. "Do you know where my keys went? They're not in my coat." I turned to face her and I was greeted with a mock pout.

"Oh…has little Yuji-woojie lost his keys?" She taunted. Before I could say anything else, she began climbing the steps to her apartment above her bar. At the moment she turned the corner, I heard a jingling of metal.

"I know you have my keys. Can I get them back now?" I asked her, slightly annoyed. It was late, and by the time I would arrive home it'd be past midnight. "Lebreau, give my keys back!" I practically yelled. "Please?" I added as an afterthought. "

" 'Please' always helps…hmmm…lemme sleep on it." She reappeared at the top of the stairs, jingling my band of keys. "Come and get them," she challenged. I really needed those keys. I knew it was a trap, but I really needed to go home. I sprang up the stairs, running after her madly. I didn't see the string cleverly strung taut across the hallway until I had already tripped on it and fallen on my face. Anger was starting to rise up and I quickly hopped onto my feet, and searched for Lebreau. She had locked herself into her room and I could hear her cackling inside. She must of heard me fall. I banged on the door loudly.

"Open the door right now, Lebreau, and give me my keys!"

"NO!" she chuckled back.

"Dammit, Lebreau, I gotta go home! I'm really tired, it's late at night, I have a really big day tomorrow!I told somebody else the truth for the first time in my life today and I confessed to you but you already knew about it and then you teased me and blah blah blah and you know how it goes from there and im really sorry for ignoring you and taking your little joke too seriously so please let me have my keys Lebreau!" I was out of breath and on my knees from my small rant, and I inhaled great chuffs of air. I couldn't hear Lebreau laughing anymore. Instead I heard her walk over to her door, followed by sounds of locks. She opened the door until the chain restricted it from opening further. I stood up to face her. She jingled my keys behind the door, and I sighed at their sound.

"What was the last part?"

"Of what?" I panted, still catching my breath.

"Your little sob story there," she stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I said, 'please let me have my keys.'"

"No, I meant the part before that." _That woman…_she was playing games with me again. I guess it didn't matter, seeing as how I planned on apologizing later on anyway. "Don't roll your eyes at me." _Damnit Lebreau…_

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" she mocked. I couldn't help but notice that she stuck her tongue out at me again.

"For taking your joke seriously." There. I said it. I thought maybe I would regain possession of my keys. Lebreau, however, wasn't done toying with me.

"Oh really? How sorry?" She began laughing as I face-palmed myself, exasperated. _I'm really, honestly, super tired._ I didn't answer for a few minutes but she kept her eyes on me. We stayed there for a good 5 minutes or so before she asked me again. "How much, Yuj?"

"Lebreau…please accept my apology. I'm…very, very sorry that I just stormed out of your bar. May I please have my keys now?" I closed my eyes, waiting for her response.

"Hmm…" _Come on…I need to sleep!_ "Well…no."

"No!" I looked at her incredulously. "Lebreau, please! I need to go home and sle-"

She cut me off and placed her hand over my mouth. I was about to remove it when she spoke. "Do you seriously think I'm gonna let you travel all the way home at this hour?"

"Lebreau, I'm 17 years old now. I can go home by myself, you know."

"Yeah, I know that. But still, you might as well spend the night in the guestroom. The bed's already made and everything's ready." I cocked an eyebrow. She sighed and shook her head. "Or you can go back home and waste an hour of sleep." You know, that guestroom thing wasn't sounding too bad at the moment.

"I think I'll stay. Only because I'm tired." She smirked in triumph. _Laugh all you want. I still get my sleep._ It was a nice room. It was comfortable for one person and even had its own bathroom. I dove into the bed. It felt nice to fall onto the soft mattress. Lebreau entered the room to hand me a blanket and pillow.

"Sweet dreams," she said as she handed me back my keys.

"You too, **mother**." She gave me a small jab on the shoulder. I could practically feel the huge grin on her face as she turned off the lights and left the room. I was smiling too, in the moments before I drifted off to sleep. Lebreau was—is a great person. She was one of those in Nora I connected to most, mainly because she's a troublemaker at heart, but also because at times she's very affectionate and sweet. Yeah, she fulfilled the motherly role quite well. She's a cool person.

Those were the last thoughts I remember. The comfortable, warm blanket wrapped around my body felt divine. The creaks of the night blurred together into a soft song that lulled me into a deep slumber.

* * *

And there it is. Still working in the introduction to the story. I can't help but continue to be fascinated by the possibilities behind Yuj's character. I never noticed but he's extremely intriguing. There needs to be a spinoff with Nora as the main characters. That would be really interesting. Anyway, I wasn't able to update yesterday because I wasn't finished. I want to take it nice and even with my writing. I don't want to take this story too quickly so I've decided to pace myself and think over the story after each chapter. So…read and review? Give me opinions and criticism, you know what to do.


End file.
